The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having an image data storing function.
Conventionally, a multi-function peripheral (hereinafter referred to as an MFP) has been developed and widely used. An example of such an MFP is an imaging device which has functions of printer, image scanner and facsimile devices. The MFP is can be connected with a personal computer or the like (hereinafter referred to as a PC), and functions as peripheral devices of the PC. Recently, there are suggested MFPs configured to use a removable external storage such as a compact flash®, smart media®, memory stick® and the like.
For example, when the MFP is used as the facsimile device, such an external storage may be used as a backup storage for storing facsimile data transmitted/received with the facsimile function. Generally, in facsimile devices, the data transmitted/received is made in accordance with a specific encoding format in accordance with a method known as an MH method, MR method, MMR method or the like. Therefore, the backup data stored in the external storage may also have such a specific (dedicated) format. Further, since the facsimile devices have been used as individual devices, data management system (i.e., file operating system) thereof is generally a specific system, which is not generally employed in the PCs or the like. Therefore, even if the backup data is stored in the external storage, the PCs cannot access or open the stored data due to difference of data format and/or file management system. In other words, such an external storage is used only an extension of the inner storage of the facsimile device, and users cannot enjoy the merit of the removable characteristic of such a storage.
For another example, the external storage connected to the MFP may function to provide image data for printing. That is, the printer function of the MFP may retrieves image data stored in the external storage, and print out corresponding images. Such an MFP is typically configured such that, when it functions as the image scanner, image data is created by reading an image formed on an original sheet and is stored in the external storage or an internal storage. Typically, an image formed on one sheet is read, and one image file is created and stored. Therefore, in such an MFP, if images formed on a plurality of sheets are scanned, corresponding number of image files are created regardless whether the plurality of images are scanned subsequently within one scanning job or discontinuously (i.e., at different times, dates). Such a configuration is very inconvenient since in order to view the contents of the image files, every image files should be opened, and further, file operation becomes very troublesome.